brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is one of the main characters of South Park. Based on co-creator Matt Stone, Kyle is a member of the only Jewish family in South Park, and is by far the smartest kid in town. History Kyle was born to Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, the only jewish couple in South Park. When he was at least four, his parents adopted the Canadian orphan Peter Gintz, and brought him up as Isaac "Ike" Broflovski. In preschool, he began a friendship with Stan Marsh, and Kenny McKormick. They gave a bully named Eric Cartman a chance for redemption by letting him hang out with them, but Cartman just became an even bigger jerk, making fun of Kenny's poverty, and Stan's huge crush on Wendy Testaburger. Cartman rips on Kyle too, but for no reason other than their mutual hatred of each other. Criminal Record Despite being one of the most moral characters, Kyle has commited various crimes, usually due to feeling he has no choice. His crimes include; *'Child Abuse': Has punted his brother, Ike, around like a football numerous times, usually shouting "Kick the Baby!", although Ike somehow avoids getting hurt in each of these instances. *'Vandalism': In "Toilet Paper", he and the boys toilet-paper their art teacher's house. Despite the relatively mild nature of this crime, Kyle feels extreme guilty and even suffers nightmares about the (nonexistent) terror he helped inflict upon the teacher and her family, and decides to atone for his crime by confessing. *'Vigilantism': In "The Coon," Mysterion is forced to reveal his true identity to prevent terrorists from blowing up high population areas if he does not unmask himself. Kyle, however takes the fall, and is arrested for enforcing the law without a licence. Later on, Kyle adopts his own super hero alter ego, the Human Kite. *'Assault': Enraged by Cartman's wasting of money at the Cow Day's festival in "Cow Days", he attacks him. In "Kenny Dies" Cartman uses Kenny's semiperminant death to get his own pizzaria. Upon discovering this, Kyle finally snaps, and he mercilessly attacks Cartman. *'Illegal Downloading': Kyle, along with Stan and Kenny, illegally downloaded songs from the internet while trying to get inspiration, however, none of them knew this law existed. Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to his best friend Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in Season Five (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Like his mother, Kyle does speeches to say what he thinks is right. In Cartmanland, Kyle briefly denounces his faith after his diabetes gets worse, while Cartman purchases a theme park using the million dollars he inherited from his grandma. Later on, Kyle actually looses his will to live when it's revealed Cartman only bought the park so he wouldn't have to wait in line for the rides. However, Cartman loses control of the theme park and gets in trouble with the Internal Revenue Service. This, along with a lawsuit brought on by Kenny dying (again) in the park, left Cartman broke. Upon seeing Cartman even worse off than he was before, Kyle's faith (and will to live) is restored. Skills *'Trilingualism:' Kyle can speak fluent English, Hebrew, and pig-latin. *'Gaming:' Kyle is often seen playing video games with Stan, Kenny and Cartman, and owns an Xbox. In the episode "Guitar Zero", the boys compliment Kyle and Stan's skill on Guitar Hero 123, and later in the episode they pass the million point mark in co-op mode - a feat that was thought to be practically impossible. *'Computer stuff:'Kyle is shown to have relatively strong computer skills, as shown in "The Bomb" wherein he uses various public resources to thwart a terrorist threat from a Soviet style militant. In the film he initiates research on dating advice at Stan's request and accidentally stumbling on a messed up movie featuring Cartman's mom. Kyle is also shown to be active on social media websites such as Facebook and using popular electronic devices such as Apple's iPad. During the events of "Return of Lemmiwinks", he solved the mystery of who was behind the Eavesdropper website scandal by tracking the IP address within the school. He is considered to have the best technology skills out of his entire class. Trivia *Kyle inherited his intelligence from his father, who was smart enough to graduate Law School. *Kyle inherited his short fuse from his overprotective mother.